1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hockey sticks and like, and more particularly, to a composite ice hockey stick shaft adapted for receiving a replacement blade at one end and a process for making such a shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hockey sticks in general, and particularly ice hockey sticks, have experienced dramatic changes throughout the years. As a result, ice hockey sticks have changed from a plain wooden stick having a straight blade and handle to a significantly improved stick having a curved blade and being reinforced with fiberglass or the like.
Significant evolution has also occurred in construction of the stick itself. Initially, the handle and blade portions were both constructed of wood and were joined with one another through various processes to form a single, integral unit. As technology developed, metal handles, particularly aluminum handles or shafts, were introduced. Such handles or shafts include an elongated handle portion constructed of a tubular section of aluminum or other light weight metal with an end for connection with a replaceable blade. The replaceable blades are usually purchased separately from the handle and include a blade portion and a shaft connecting end designed for connection through various adhesive means or the like to the aluminum handle. When a blade breaks or wears out, such blade is replaced with a new one.
A more recent development of ice hockey sticks has included the introduction of plastic or composite shafts which, like aluminum shafts are elongated and generally hollow and are secured to a replaceable blade portion in a similar manner. A variety of methods have been utilized in the construction of such shafts including, among others, pultrusion processes as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,115 issued to Sweet et al. and wrapping processes involving both hoop-laid strands and length-laid strands as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,155 issued to Adachi. Although a limited number of plastic or composite shafts are currently available, they have not been widely accepted as a replacement for aluminum shafts or for the traditional wooden stick. The reasons are believed to be related to the relatively strict functional requirements of such a shaft as well as the cost.
First, the shaft must be relatively light weight to simulate a traditional wooden stick, yet exhibit sufficient strength to withstand the stresses placed on the shaft by the hockey player. Such stresses occur throughout the entire length of the shaft, but particularly at or near the point at which the blade is secured to the lower end of the shaft. Such stresses are increased and the problem compounded as a result of the continuing popularity of the slap shot and the presence of bigger and stronger players.
Second, the shaft must reasonably simulate the flexural, strength and weight characteristics of a wooden stick or be capable of exhibiting the flexural, strength and weight characteristics desired by particular players.
Third, the shaft must meet established safety standards. This generally means that they must be capable of breaking under certain loads and must break in a manner which is no more dangerous to the user or other players than the traditional wooden stick.
Fourth, the shaft must be cost effective so that it can compete favorably with the traditional wooden sticks and with aluminum shafts and replacement blades.
Although various efforts have been made, and efforts are continuing to be made, to design a composite hockey stick shaft to meet the above objectives, none has been totally successful. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a composite hockey stick shaft which is light weight, or whose weight can be selectively controlled while still providing acceptable strength, which provides the desired flexural characteristics for stick performance, which meets acceptable safety standards and which is also cost effective.